It has been observed that a direct relationship often exist between chip operating speeds and chip density. Thus, as the chip operating speeds increases, so does the density, which necessitates placing a greater number of input/output (lead) pins in closer proximity. To meet the increased density requirement, lead pins are being made with smaller shaft diameters, making them more vulnerable to deformation and misalignment. Components with misaligned lead pins cannot be feasibly inserted into the appropriate holes in mating sockets.
Prior art tools for pin re-alignment are expensive, bulky, time consuming to operate, and not easily adaptable to PGAs (and other IC packages) of different sizes. Hence, the present invention is an improvement over prior art pin re-alignment tools.